Many people, particularly women, utilize hairpieces, such as hair extensions, wigs and weaves, to provide themselves with new and different hairstyles. Various hairstyles involve the use of curled hair. The present invention provides a packaging for hairpieces for maintaining the style of hairpieces placed therein.